Kyo, a story like no other
by the daily whatever
Summary: This is a new story, a story of Kyo's life. From birth to preasent. Find the heartbreak, death, love and life of Kyo's past. This story is the untold parts of Kyo's life. Hope you like, please review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: The talk

"Why don't you start by telling me the truth?" The shrink said to Kyo sitting in the small room, very white, big window to let a lot of light come shining through and making his eyes hurt from the pain of the light hitting the white of the walls, this made an almost blinding shade of white.

"I wouldn't know where to start, it's a long story." Kyo said merely look up to face her. "That's okay we have a long time." That made him chuckle. He nodded and pursed his lips together, raides eyebrows and h looked at the ground. The shrink was determined to make this young, troubled, to the point of a break down, boy tell her the truth of his long painful life story. "Well you could start with your childhood. How was that?" She said smiling to him, he was looking at her now with a hint of fear in his eyes, but mostly sadness. The flash back of his life was shocking, no one had botherd to know him. He was getting frustrated thinking about this, this made him ut his hand on his forehead and rub frustratingly.

"Okay lets start with something smaller," She said thinking hard, "Do you know why you're here?" He looked up again, he knew, he knew all to well why he was here. It was his own fault, naturally, but he was sent here by none other than his family.

Okay this was terrible short. That's what I get for writing at a late hour. Tommorow will be something new, hopefully longer. You will get a first class, front row seat to Kyo's life story. Please review and let me know what you think, I bet I figure that out already, Not much, XD. Writing soon, bye.


	2. Chapter 2: Reveling a life long secret

Wow this was the world's longest wait, but I have a new chapter, yay. Enjoy, review, and enjoy XD.

"Do you know why you're here Kyo?" She asked again to him and he simply nodded. "Can you tell me why you know, or even think you're here?" He stared at her and said, "I'm here because my family sent me here." "I'm aware of that Kyo." She said, "But do you know why they sent you here?" Kyo thought about this long and hard. He thought back to the day before, that day was the day when he got into a fight with Shigure, again.

Yesterday afternoon:

"Kyo, just talk please, you can talk about it." Shigure yelled annoyed at Kyo, "Nothing's wrong Shigure, I'm fine." "How can you be fine, today of all days? I know… " "No, no you don't know. You don't get what I'm going through okay." Tohru popped her head round the kitchen door, "What's going on? Are you okay Kyo? Shigure, what's wrong?" "Well, today…" Shigure was cut off by Kyo's hand on his upper arm. Kyo didn't have to even say anything, his eyes said it all and that made Shigure shut up. "Today," Shigure said "Is Kyo's birthday." Kyo looked at the ground and Tohru was about to a whole jumping up and down, hugging and squealing thing but Shigure stopped her. "But Tohru, Kyo doesn't like to celebrate his birthday." "Really, I didn't know that. Why don't you?" Tohru asked curiously, she didn't know anyone who didn't like to celebrate a birthday before. Kyo walked away looking upset and Tohru looked at Shigure with a look on her face that was saying something like 'did I do something wrong? I'm sorry.' Shigure just said no and patted her head smiling but this couldn't fool her, she knew something was wrong with Kyo and it was all over Shigure's face, he almost look scared.

After dinner which happened silent a few times because everyone was thinking about the events that happened earlier today. Tohru was thinking about what Kyo's secret, Shigure was thinking about it too, Kyo was the one who was thinking about his secret and poor Yuki was the who was thinking about all the thinking going around. Anyway after dinner Kyo was outside on the porch leaning against the front door, he did this to when he was thinking, he went on the roof to blow off steam but he needed to think. Shigure opened the door to find Kyo falling into him. "What you doin' leaning against the door?" Kyo just lightly chuckled and said, "I was just thinking." "Yeah well I was just thinking too, taking you to a therapist." Kyo froze with his mouth open staring at Shigure. (A/N: I've noticed that I've made Kyo stare a lot, XD.) "What?" Kyo shouted at him, "Why would you send me to a…" "Because you're not talking to me, or anyone for that matter, so I figured you needed to let it out to a professional." Kyo shock his head, "No, I'm not going to see a shrink." "Well to bad you're going tomorrow and you're finally just going to talk about your life and what's on your mind."

"How can I talk to a person about my life if he or she doesn't know about the curse?" "Oh you don't need to worry because this woman knows about the curse, she's an old friend of mine since high school and she knows about the curse and hasn't told anyone outside this family for over fifteen years. So you don't have to worry about losing any of your secrets." Shigure smiled at Kyo's shocked face and walked away. "Wait," Kyo said and Shigure turned around to him, "Do I know her?" "Yeah, you just have to look closely to see who she is." "What? That makes no sense." Shigure just smiled and walked away.

Back at the therapies office:

"So that's why you came here." She said to Kyo, "No I came because I was practically forced here by Shigure." Kyo said and she chuckled. "Well I'm curios to why you don't celebrate your birthday. Why don't you?" Kyo looked upset and just looked at his hands that were placed flat on his legs. "Kyo, if you don't talk about it you will just break down." Kyo nodded and looked up again, she smiled at him.

"I don't celebrate my birthday because my mother died in my birthday."


	3. Chapter 3: Opening up

"I don't celebrate my birthday because my mother died on my birthday."

The therapies froze at this, "What happened?" "Okay, this might take a while." "That's okay; just take your time with this." Kyo took a deep breath and began talking, "It was the day of my birthday and two days before my mother and father were fighting a lot. They were just saying things like 'what is wrong with you' and 'why did you do this?' I had no idea what they were talking about or even fighting about. But that night my father left and my mother was a mess, crying and crying over and over again at the front door. This happened before, I think about a year but that fight wasn't as bad as this one. Anyway I was worried when she was crying heavily so I went over to her and wanted to pat her arm or do something to comfort her but she pushed me away."

"She yelled stuff like 'you don't need me' and 'you'd be better off without me wouldn't you'. If I knew that that was the last thing she would ever say to me I wouldn't have nodded." Kyo looked like he was going to cry at the memory of this tale. But he shook it off and carried on talking about his past; once he started he couldn't stop. "On my birthday my father hadn't returned yet and it was a quiet day. I went to bed but at about 10 nearly 11 o'clock at night I heard her come into my room and I just pretended to be asleep, everyone does that." Kyo let out a soft chuckle, "Anyway she was saying things to me like 'don't worry, you will be safe and sound no matter what. Just remember I love you.' Once she said that she left downstairs and I got up and went down stairs, and I'm telling you I was the smallest child you had ever seen in your life."

"I was so little that going down the stairs was a challenge each day. Well once I made it down the stairs I walked over to this room. We had the stairs and the front door closely next to ach other and then we had a living room that had a window along each wall and I could see my mother through that window and she was looking at this silver box, she took something out of it but I couldn't see what it was that she took but she began to walk to the middle of the room. So I went to open the door, I had to stand on my toes because, like I said, I was tiny. But finally I made it to the door and when I opened it…"

Kyo wasn't answering just breathing quite heavily. "Kyo what happened when you opened the door?" "When I opened the door (deep breath) she was standing there with a gun to her head. She was just pulling the trigger but when I opened I must have scared her so she ended up pulling the trigger fully and falling to the floor." The shrink was in shock, "I had no idea Kyo, I'm so sorry." Kyo was now crying, "Hey now, why are you crying?" "Because I have never told anyone that story before and I haven't thought about my mother in that way in a long time." With that he buried his face in his hands. "Why did I have to see my mother die?" Kyo sobbed out and his shrink rubbed his back with her hand.

Okay done with another chapter, two in one day, be proud . Anyway hope you like, yes, no, maybe? Well I hope you did and please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Did you know?

Sorry for the long wait, thank you for the reviews, I know it was only two but still thanks, on with the story.

"Kyo I'm sorry for your lose." The therapists said to him. "I'm fine; really, it's been over 10 years now." "I'm still sorry. But I have a question for you. What is it about Yuki that you don't like? You really seem to hate him." "I don't, it's an act." She rose her eyebrows at him, "what do you mean you really seem to hate him, you know with all the fighting and more fighting." "Yeah well I'm a really good actor."

"When I was little, yes I got very mad at Yuki. But when I met him again we made up, just no one knew. We were pretty good friends for a while until I was fourteen, Akito found out and made me come and see her-" Kyo was cut off. "Wait, her? I thought Akito was a guy." "Akito is a 'he', I meant him not her. Anyway Akito told me to let everyone go, my friends, family, everything. This was a deal, a deal saying I had to beat Yuki so I wouldn't have to be locked away for life. The way to do it is that I had to stop being friends with him, let alone anyone in the family. So there, thanks to Akito I had to do what he said, give up my friends and family all so I wouldn't be locked away. It was so selfish of me to it, I wish I never agreed to it, I have to tell Akito that I quit. I would rather quit now than risk losing anyone else."

"Kyo are you sure?" She asked, "Yes, I'll see him tonight." "Well we've been here all day, so I'll see you tomorrow and you can tell me how it goes okay." "Okay well see you tomorrow." Kyo got up and headed towards the door. "Kyo, again I'm really sorry." "It's fine." With that he left. What will they talk about tomorrow?

Well very short chapter, but the next chapter there will be more. So please review and even write any requests if you like. Writing soon, bye XD.


End file.
